gangstapastafandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Scarlet
A lil' hoe age 5 sat up in her room as her daddy n' mutha was havin another one of there fights "I HATE THAT THING UP IN HER ROOM I NEVER WANTED HER!" "SHE’S JUST A CHILD SAM!" "I DON’T CARE MARY! ALL THEY DO IS SCREAM AND MAKE A MESS!". Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch heard her daddy comin upstairs, huggin her knees wile her daddy came up in ta her room up in his handz dat pimpin ass mofoe held is belt "This is fo' knockin over mah coffe you lil bich". 13 muthafuckin years past not a god damn thang chizzled tha lil' hoe was now 18 n' sat up in her room drawin anime,gore,and anythang dat came up in ta her mind.Bitch was homed schooled cuz dat shiznit was hard fo' her ta be wit other children,they made funk of her fo' bein so on tha down-low they called her ‘Silent Scarlet’ they all poked her wit insaltin names n' all dem whoopins before classes.her lil sista Lucy came up ta her big-ass sista ""sissy when is mommy comin home?" "around two lucy don’t worry,I’m here" she gave her lil sista a smile "ok!" lucy skipped outta tha room.Two minutes passed "Lucy, biatch? Lucy!" scarlet called her sister, no reply "LUCY!?" no one answered "if yo' lookin fo' lucy she’s outside" her daddy holla'd. Scarlet went outside ‘LUCY COME INSIDE!" dat shiznit was snowin up like Jack Frost's willie. Scarlet saw a lump up in tha snow, Biatch was puzzled struttin near it her big-ass booty saw dat dat shit was her dead,grey,frezzin sister.Scarlet cried n' hit tha sink’s cornner "no, yo ass is fine daddy made her sit there up in tha cold" she laughed "no dis is what tha fuck I want" dat dunkadelic hoe took a funky-ass budder knife n' stabed it up in her eye,she felt no pain n' when her eye was up her mutha came up in n' rushed her ta tha hospitle. A few minutes lata dat thugged-out biiiatch came back wit no eye but you couldn’t peep it cuz dat shiznit was bandged a lil blood on tha goze dat held tha blood up in her muthafuckin ass.that night she lay there up in her bed soon she gots up n' had no control her self but could peep what tha fuck dat biiiiatch was bustin goin tha fuck into tha basment she found a ice pick fo' when tha ice gots shitty up in tha area round dem wild-ass muthafuckas. opickin it up she gripped tha handle adrenaline raced all up in her vaines a thugged-out dark chukle escaped her lips. Walkin slowly tha fuck into her father’s room snorin could be heard.Her daddy up in a thugged-out deep chill,Scarlet strutted over ta her daddy n' gamed up tha ice pick n' before her big-ass booty slamded it tha fuck into her fathers forhead she siad "KNOCK KNOCK MOTHAFUCKA!!" n' wit dat her big-ass booty slamed it tha fuck into she fathers face,blood everywhare on her eskmo jackit n' bandiges.she was horny bout up tha blood from her ice pick "good bye father" n' wit dat she jumped up tha window n' ran tha fuck into tha the forest but kicked it wit by a tall faceless playa whoz ass saved her from dyin up in tha dreaded forest.